Advances in technology have created new advertising channels to promote products and services. One example of this are kiosk-type billboards typically located in retail outlets, such as shopping malls, airports, hotel lobbies, etc. In their simplest form these devices loop through a series of poster-type advertisements promoting, movies, products and/or retail outlets in proximity to the sign to induce specific customer behavior. Usually these billboards execute a predetermined cycle whereby each advertisement is displayed for predetermined time period before the device automatically cycles to the next advertisement in the loop. Changes in the content of such a billboard are made by physically changing the roll of printed advertisements that provides the loop or modifying the electronic content of the advertisements for electronic billboards. Therefore, management of a system of these kiosk-type billboards is difficult. Furthermore, sale of advertising space and creation of an effective advertising campaign within a given budget in such a system is also complicated due to the distributed nature of the billboards. Other problems with existing billboard technologies also exit.